


Art for Nine Eleven Ten

by Pantalaimon_sh



Series: Artwork for 9 11 10 [1]
Category: X-Men - All Media Types
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-30
Updated: 2017-01-30
Packaged: 2018-09-20 21:27:47
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 11
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9516956
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Pantalaimon_sh/pseuds/Pantalaimon_sh





	

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Subtilior](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Subtilior/gifts).
  * Inspired by [Nine Eleven Ten](https://archiveofourown.org/works/252402) by [Subtilior](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Subtilior/pseuds/Subtilior). 



"....May I ?"

 

 

Shower:Erik the Red with his dear little bucket.

 


End file.
